


Untitled

by capitainpistol



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: Some short and sweet Dany/Book!Jorah smut.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Book!Jorah has Iain Glenn's voice ok.

Daenerys wept when her body shuddered. She wept and swooned and flew. Bright when she shut her eyes to take him. Dark when she opened them and pressed her head to his. She wanted to see him, but Jorah had put out the candles and torches, to spare her looking at him. White winter outside the broken window shadowed the moon and stars.

Finished and breathless, Daenerys dug her nails out of his hairy shoulders and felt him smolder against her. His beard tickled her neck and her throat, his great big hairy chest hot and wet against her heaving breasts. She was feverish from the hot pools, the way she liked. Clean and clear and smooth. Jorah was covered in coarse dark hair she could not see but feel against her like a pelt. 

In Essos he'd tanned, darkened and sweated heaps under the summer sun. In the fourth year of winter, in his arms, Daenerys nuzzled against pure warmth. She couldn't see a thing at all so what did it matter? She liked to rest her head against his chest and hear the soft push of his heart under all that heat. Maybe he really was descended from bears, like her fore-bearers claimed to be dragons. Rhaego had had scales. 

Didn't matter anymore. His mouth was still sweet. 

Drogo and Daario and Jon were much younger than her bear. They were more than sweet. They were handsome and muscular and lean. All their hair was on their heads. Jorah had no hair on his head but hair everywhere else. Her younger lover's cocks were lengthier, she supposed, but Jorah left her thighs slathered with his seed and her wetness. 

The storm outside had a beat to it, a motion. Around it went, round and round, rumbling the foundations of the broken tower, rising. Daenerys and Jorah knew it for what it was. Wings flapped outside like thunder, shaking the stone. Daenerys couldn't tell which one of her children it was until he screamed.

Drogon. 

He circled around them a third when he let out a fiery scream that lit the broken tower blood red. They saw each other for the brief seconds it burned.

Daenerys touched his brand, the demon sneaking out from the beard, on his cheek. Jorah wiped her tears and stroked back her silver hair. He had always loved her hair.

The dragon left them in silence and darkness. 

“Did I displease my queen?” Jorah kissed her temple again and again, then her cheek.

“You'll displease me if you stop, ser.”

“As my queen commands.”


End file.
